


Of Plans Gone Awry (and Pasta Carbonara)

by potterheading



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Head Auror Harry Potter, Kid Fic, M/M, Original Character(s), Potions Master Draco Malfoy, References to Smut, Romance, Sexual Tension, its the middle of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterheading/pseuds/potterheading
Summary: in which draco and harry try (and fail) to find time to be intimate with each other.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Of Plans Gone Awry (and Pasta Carbonara)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thanks for clicking! 
> 
> it's literally 3am and i am half asleep right now so i will edit this again when i'm actually awake but i really want to post this now sooo - 
> 
> hope u enjoy!  
> all kudos, comments, and bookmarks are so heavily appreciated!

“Mr. Potter, I know you’re getting ready to go home for the day, but I’ve just received these missives from the Unspeakable, and - “ 

“What color is the folder?” Harry asks, without looking up from his desk. He signed the very last piece of paper on his desk and sent it off to filing with a flick of his wand. 

“Grey, sir” Amy had never quite mastered the art of not having her voice tremble when she spoke to Harry, and it made him feel a bit ill. Despite all of the cups of coffee and casual banter, she still seemed to be afraid of him. 

“Well, it can wait for Monday, then. Draco will have my neck if I’m not home in time for dinner tonight.” He looked up and smiled, hoping he didn’t appear as annoyed as he felt. 

She nodded clumsily, rushing forward to place the missive on his desk before quickly disappearing. 

As Harry strides through the Ministry, he smiles politely at those he passes, although keeps his pace fast enough that they’ll understand that he isn’t to be bothered. It had taken him a while to master it - appearing confident and serious enough to do his job without being trailed by people seeking autographs or handshakes. 

Frankly, it was a bit exhausting, constantly being in the public eye. Even now, fifteen years after the war, there were still articles cropping up about him in the Daily Prophet every few months. They would question his relationship with Draco, or speculate about how exactly he had become the youngest head Auror ever, or - most notably - try to prove that he was a werewolf. He still found himself and his family being followed and photographed, and his closest friends being prodded for information. 

Harry grabbed a handful of Floo powder, wandlessly casting a  _ Muffliato _ as he murmured his address - he had learned that lesson very early in his career. The Floo roared as he stepped in, already feeling his stress begin to melt away. As his living room came into focus, he couldn’t help the smile that bloomed on his face. 

He could hear Draco in the kitchen, chattering away happily to their oldest, Cassie. Cassie, with her long dark hair and piercing green eyes, inherited her looks from Harry, but not much else. She's quick and intelligent, and already a match for her father at just five years old. 

Adrian, their two-year-old, is more reserved than either of his parents and has spent much of his two years blinking owlishly at everything around him, always quietly amazed. Draco had joked that they were raising a Hufflepuff when he had once kissed Cassie's cheek as she howled in pain after jumping from the stairs - although Harry knew he was proud. His skin and hair were also dark, like Harry’s, but his eyes were a shade of grey identical to Draco’s. 

“I'm home,” Harry called, pausing to shrug off his robes and banish them to his room. Just as the red garment went flying up the stairs, two sets of footsteps came charging at him. 

Cassie reaches him first, immediately jumping into his arms and kissing him on the cheek. He treasures it, knowing that within the next few years she’ll want nothing to do with him. Toddling into the room much slower is Adrian, small but determined in his efforts. He hoists them both up onto his hips, grinning and nodding as Cassie begins to babble about her day. 

When he reaches the kitchen, he smiles at Draco, who is leaning against the counter and eating from a bowl of grapes. Harry moves over to the spot at the table where the kids had obviously been in the middle of drawing and sets them down before turning back to his husband. 

“Hello, lover,” he murmurs, pulling Draco into his chest. He presses their lips together gently, savoring the way Draco immediately melts into the kiss. His hands wrap around his neck, long fingers stroking gently at the nape of Harry's neck. He shudders slightly, biting back a moan as Draco smiles into the kiss. 

He pulls away, gesturing to the pan when Harry frowns. “My sauce,” he says, sounding just a bit breathless. 

“What’s for dinner?” Harry asks, wandering back over to the table and leaning between the kids to see their drawings. Cassie seems to have filled the entire page with brown markings and is attempting to color over it with a yellow crayon. Beside her, Adrian attempts to eat a black crayon, and his paper is completely empty. Harry pulls it out of his mouth and wipes the saliva off on his shirt, before placing a kiss on each of their heads. 

“Pasta carbonara,” Draco says from the stove. “It’s going to be perfect.” it had taken Draco a while to pick up on cooking, but he had fallen in love with it soon after. He loved trying out new recipes and frequently met with Molly Weasley to learn from her. He picks up a spoonful of his sauce and holds it out to Harry, who quickly returns to his side and tastes it. 

Draco’s right - the flavor is immaculate and causes Harry to moan around the spoon in his mouth. A slight blush rises in Draco's face, and Harry grins, turning his husband around and pulling him flush to his chest. 

“It tastes great, baby,” he says quietly, grazing his lips over Draco's ear. He places a soft kiss against the sensitive nape of Draco's neck and glances over his shoulder at his inattentive children. Once he sees that they are focused on their crayons, he presses his crotch into Draco's backside and nips at his ear gently. “And for dessert?” 

“Well,” Draco says, his voice strained. “Any requests?” 

“You,” Harry murmurs, trailing a hand down his side. Draco shudders under his touch and it makes Harry grin. 

They hadn’t gone at it in at least two weeks, which was a bit unusual for them. With Harry working longer hours due to a recent string of murders, and Draco signing a deal marking him the resident potions supplier for the Department of Mysteries, alongside raising two children, they hardly had time to lay a finger on each other. 

“I suppose that can be arranged,” Draco says, pulling away from Harry a bit. He turns and kisses him, deeply, pressing his body against his husband. The moment is nice, as they stand there holding each other, but it’s quickly spoiled by Draco's alarm charm going off. 

He pulls away quickly, flicking off the stove and busying himself with finishing dinner. While he prepares the plates, Harry cleans off the table and cleans the children's hands, before grabbing a bottle of wine and filling two large glasses for Draco and himself. 

“ - and then we went to the supermarket, but father took so long because he saw Uncle Theo and they kept on talking! And then we came home and Adrian took a nap because he was crying and father said that he was cranky, but I wasn’t sleepy and also I’m a big girl, so I didn’t take a nap. And then father went to his lab and I wanted to go with him but it was dangerous so he made me sit on a chair with my hands underneath my bum.” Cassie rambled on, occasionally pausing to slurp a bit of her pasta. Draco snickered as he listened to her recount their day, watching her with clear adoration. 

“Well, it sounds like you had a very eventful day, princess,” Harry says, and Cassie beams. She's already quite verbose for a five-year-old, and Harry thinks privately that Draco and Hermione are having a bit too much of an influence on her. 

“We did,” Draco interjects, “But I’d like the record to show that I only stopped to talk to Theo for five minutes, during which I let you pick out a treat that you wanted, and quickly ate on the drive home,” 

Cassie giggles when Draco directs a heatless glare at her, drawing her knees up and hiding her face in them. Adrian, apparently bored with the topic of conversation, suddenly stood in his chair, leaning over the table and shoving both of his hands into his plate. He picked up a few noodles and shoved them in his mouth, before resting his hands back on the wooden table. 

“Adrian Regulus Potter-Malfoy!” Draco scolds, affronted. “What do we say in this house about utensils?” He reaches over, wrestling the squirming boy into his lap. As he wipes his hands clean with a napkin, he kisses the side of his head. 

“Only Gryffindors and Weasley's eat without utensils!” Cassie yells excitedly, thrusting her own knife and fork into the air. 

“No, no!” Harry says, standing to snatch the knife from Cassie, who has started waving it around like a wand. A few creamy noodles still on her fork, go flying, landing with a squelch on Draco’s forehead. There’s quiet for a moment before the entire table dissolves into raucous laughter. 




After dinner, Draco hoists Adrian onto his hip, still covered in carbonara sauce and giggling merrily as Draco lightly tickles him under his knee. 

“'I'm gonna give Adrian a bath,” he announces, pecking Harry's lips lightly as he passes. 

“That means that you,” Harry says, spinning around and pointing at Cassie, a goofy grin taking over his face, “Get to help me clean up!” 

Cassie nods seriously, her face schooling into a determined grimace. She salutes him rigidly, and Harry decides to start supervising her time with Ron and Hermione's kids. 

One by one, they carry the plates and cutlery to the sink, with Cassie marching in time and Harry trailing behind her. Once they have cleared off the table, Harry conjures a pink footstool, which Cassie quickly clambers up onto. Together, they wash the dishes, with his large hands covering her small ones. 

By the time all of the dishes are done, they’re both slightly covered in water and soap, but they’re both smiling. Completing house chores had taken on a whole new meaning as his family had grown - and he now enjoyed getting things done the muggle way. His kids were curious and loved to learn about the way he did things, and it gave him a mindless task to do so that he could think, or simply enjoy the quiet. 

Harry scoops Cassie off of her stool and spins her around a few times, kissing her forehead all the while. 

“Daddy, I’m getting dizzy!” she squeals, her voice dissolving into laughter. He puts her down quickly, hoping that he hasn’t made her nauseous - but the grin on her face is unwavering. 

“Thank you for all your help, princess.” he says, “Now let’s get you cleaned up.”

They head upstairs together, hand in hand. When they reach the bathroom, they are greeted by Draco, seated on the toilet and holding Adrian, who is swaddled in a towel and looking quite sated. He has their foreheads pressed together and is speaking in a low tone, and immediately stops when Harry and Cassie enter the bathroom. 

“All done, then?” he asks, his voice still soft. It warms Harry's heart exponentially. Even after all these years, Draco is still icy and unruffled in public, although he melts into a complete sap as soon as he’s alone with his family. 

“I helped Daddy clean the dishes!” Cassie tells him, looking up at Harry with her constant grin. 

“That’s wonderful, sweetheart,” Draco murmurs, before directing his gaze to Harry. “Why don’t you go take a shower? I’ll supervise Cassie's bath and get them both dressed.” his eyes flick across Harry's body, resting for a moment on his crotch before continuing their appraisal. When their eyes meet again, there is a familiar fire burning there, and Harry has to fight the urge to jump his bones right then and there. 

“Yeah,” Harry says, his voice gruff. “I’ll erm, go do that now,”

as he leaves, he feels the heat of Draco’s stare on his back. 

In the shower, Harry takes his time - partly to give Draco time, to allow the tension to build, and also because he loved the feeling of the warm water running down his back. He washes his hair with the lemongrass-scented shampoo Draco loves, and his body with his favorite body wash. he glances through the glass at the large tub and wonders if he’ll be able to convince Draco to get in it with him later. 

Besides sex, it had been so long since they had been able to just relax together and enjoy each other’s company, and they were both itching for some quality time. When they had first started seeing each other, they had spent an inordinate amount of time together, trying to work past the anger and trauma of the war in an effort to make it work. 

It was surprising how well they got along, and even now they still found their friends gazing at them, slightly baffled. No one blamed them - if someone had told either of them years ago that they would one day have two children and practically finish each other's sentences, they would’ve laughed. 

But here they were, nearly twenty years later - and still strangely enamored. When Harry was away on missions, Draco always found it difficult to sleep and often found himself pacing the house or instead dozing on the sofa with a book. Harry rarely ate without Draco by his side and had more than once sat on the floor in his potions lab for lunch when Draco wasn’t able to leave his potion unattended for a few minutes. 

Their love was strong - albeit a bit strange. 

As Harry toweled off his hair, he felt his cock begin to harden slightly, eager at the anticipation of having Draco's lithe body beneath him. 

“Draco,” he calls, wrapping his towel around his waist. “Baby, you have no idea how much I’ve been thinking about you,” he pushes the door open, using a hand to wipe the excess water from his face. “‘ve missed y-” 

When Harry opens his eyes, he is not greeted by the sight of Draco, lying prone on the bed and ready for him, or wearing some kind of sexy get-up that they had bought ironically but had started using decidedly unironically. Lying in his bed, beside a blushing Draco was Cassie and Adrian, blinking up at him. Cassie has her purple bunny tucked under her arm and is dressed in her favorite onesie, while Adrian drools over his hand in a yellow jumper. 

“Daddy, we’re going to have a sleepover! Father said that we could!”

Harry glances over at Draco, who is decidedly avoiding his eyes. “Oh?” he asks, his voice ragged. He is suddenly very aware of the fact that he is only wearing a towel, and has a slight erection. “Alright then, I’ll just, erm, go get ready for our sleepover.” 

With a flick of his wrist, Harry summons a pair of pajamas, before spinning on his heel and heading back into the bathroom, closing the door behind him with a bit more force than is necessarily required. As he pulls on the bottoms, Draco knocks quietly at the door, peeking his head in before coming through completely. 

“What happened?” Harry hissed immediately, shoving his leg through the pants. 

“Sorry,” he murmured, sounding equally perturbed. “I got them dressed and ready for bed and then Cassie had the idea to have a sleepover, and you know how hard it is to talk her down once she’s had an idea - she gets that from you, by the way - and Adrian heard her and started wailing as soon as I tried to say no and, well... that happened.” 

Harry sighed audibly, smiling wryly. 

“You know I can’t say no to her!” he says defensively, “You’re no better than me!” 

“Fine, Draco,” Harry murmurs. He looks up at Draco, and he knows his eyes show exactly how aroused he is. “I was just... so excited,” 

Draco's eyes run down Harry's body again, landing on the obvious bulge in his pants, before flicking back up to Harry's exposed chest, beautifully muscled and strengthened by Auror training. 

“You and I both,” Draco says softly, moving into Harry's arms. He lays a hand on his chest and leans up to press their lips together. Seconds later, their bodies are pressed together, and Harry can feel Draco's own erection growing. He reaches down, cupping Draco's arse in his hands, and squeezes lightly, rubbing their cocks together through the fabric. 

“No, Harry,” Draco moans - it takes him a moment but he pulls away, using his hands to hold Harry away from him. "The kids... we have to go,” 

Harry sighs yet again, before nodding solemnly and pulling his shirt over his head. 

“Maybe we can send the kids to the Manor for the weekend,” Draco mused, leaning against the wall.

“The whole weekend?” Harry cocks an eyebrow and a grin spreads across his face. “Sounds amazing,” he moves for Draco again, who darts away, laughing. 

“Come on, Harry, we have to go,” Draco says, although the tent in his pants and his wide pupils say otherwise. 

“Don’t tell me you plan on going out there with a hard-on,” Harry says, glancing purposefully at the tent in his own pants. “Do the spell, the one from that Christmas at the Burrow.” 

“What spell is that exactly,” Draco asks coyly. “Perhaps you could jog my memory?” 

“Hmm,” Harry stares down at Draco, folding his arms across his chest and accepting the challenge, “Well it was 6 years ago, in the upstairs bathroom. You were in your very first Weasley sweater, and I was on my knees in front of you - and then Teddy knocked, and -”

“I think I remember now,” he murmurs, a flush rising on his cheeks. He flicks his wand, and Harry shudders as feels himself soften immediately. 

“One day you’re going to teach me that,” he says as they leave the bathroom. He slaps Draco's arse as he passes through the door, delighting in the scowl he receives. 

“Over my dead body,” he sneers, but it looks out of place with his soft and familiar gaze, “I do like to see you squirm.” 

On their bed, Cassie sits before Adrian, pulling funny faces in an attempt to make him laugh. Adrian gapes at her, drooling and blinking lazily. As their parents enter the room, Adrian crawls towards Harry, raising his arms so that he can be picked up. Harry obliges him, drying his mouth with his t-shirt, before climbing into bed, arms full of his son. 

Draco heads to the other side of the large bed, moving Cassie over so that he can curl into bed behind her. He braids her hair as she yawns quietly, pulling her bunny closer to her chest as sleep slowly takes her under. 

By the time Draco is finished securing Cassie's wild hair, she’s slumped delicately in his arms, her eyes shut and her little nose twitching with each breath. It's something that Harry has noticed in both the kids and Draco. 

“Out like a light,” Harry murmurs quietly. Adrian has dozed off as well, curled up on Harry's chest, with his hand balled in Harry's t-shirt. 

“Yeah,” Draco says quietly, moving Cassie onto one of the pillows and pulling the blankets over her. He tucks her bunny beneath her arm and watches as she shifts in her sleep and pulls it closer to her chest. Harry follows suit, tucking Adrian beside Cassie and making sure that he has space to breathe. 

They catch each other’s eye, and they are both thinking the same thing. They could sneak away now - throw up a few charms and go at it in the guest bedroom, or on the sofa. However, this moment already feels perfect, and there will always be time for raunchy sex. 

_ Like tomorrow, _ Harry’s brain (and cock) provide uselessly. 

He pulls back the sheets, slipping beneath them and curling an arm around Adrian. Draco does the same, and with a flick of his wand he puts out the lights in the room. Another wave and the stars appear on the ceiling. 

They had both harbored a bit of a fear of the dark following the war, and neither liked to sleep in complete blackness. The solar system on the ceiling had been Draco’s idea, and they had spent many nights staring up at the ceiling, tangled together, pointing out stars or naming constellations. It was where they had got the inspiration for Cassieopia’s full name - one that would follow the Malfoy tradition of star-related names. 

“G’night Draco,” Harry murmurs. He reaches over, his long arms easily finding his husband. He strokes his cheek once, dragging a thumb over his lip in representation of a kiss. Draco catches his hand, placing a genuine kiss to it and squeezing it lightly, before releasing him. 

“Goodnight Harry,” he responds, a yawn already fighting its way out. “I love you, you sap,” 

Draco drifts asleep first - and after a few minutes of listening to the identical steady breathing of his family, sleep pulls Harry under as well. 

On the ceiling, the constellations twinkle and shine, sending light dancing across the sleeping family. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading!
> 
> please let me know what u think, i rlly obsess over each and every comment i receive :D
> 
> hope u enjoyed!  
> all kudos, comments, and bookmarks are so heavily appreciated!
> 
> thanks again :D


End file.
